titanic_the_legend_goes_onfandomcom-20200214-history
Geoffrey
"''Stupid dog! What am I saying?! You look more like a bat!" — Geoffrey to Tiger. 'Geoffrey''' is one of the main characters and former secondary villain in the movie, along with Tiger, the Chihuahua. Geoffrey is voiced by Gregory Snegoff. Biography Geoffrey is Gertrude's, Bernice's, and Hortense's orange pet cat. On Titanic, he quickly met, and befriended Corynthia's pet Chihuahua, Tiger. The two became friends, and partners, and began to actively oppose the rest of the ship's animals, and constantly menace mice, especially Maxie, and his family, as Geoffrey wanted to eat them, and Tiger helped him. Like everyone else, Geoffre thought that Tiger looks more like a bat than a dog and always told him that. In the cargo hold, when Maxie talks to his parents about how Angelica wants to attend the party, but has nothing to wear, Geoffrey and Tiger come and attack them. Geoffrey catches Maxie, but Fritz saves them, and chases Geoffrey, and Tiger away, leading to Maxie saying “If it hadn’t been for you, I would be now in someone else’s digestion.” When Maxie and his parents were searching for Angelica's locket, Geoffrey woke up, and wanted to attack them again, but was slammed into a wall by a door opened by Hortense. Right before the start of animals party, Geoffrey met with Tiger, and they went to the cargo hold together, indending to trash the party. There they met and attacked mice again, but were caught, and locked in a cage, with Fritz saying that they'll remain there until they learn to behave. Then the animals left Tiger and Geoffrey alone in their cage and began to party. When Maxie offered them some food from the party, a hungry Geoffrey was going to take it, but prideful Tiger refused to, and told Maxie that they don't accept food from enemy, especially mice, calling them peasants, and causing him to walk away. Geoffrey was enraged by Tiger's extreme pride and stubborness, and grabbed him by his neck, pinned him to a railing, and reprimanded, and beaten him for leaving him without food. When Titanic hit an iceberg, and began sinking, with water rapidly filling the hold, Geoffrey, and Tiger were still locked in a cage, and nearly drowned, but were freed by Hector. Geoffrey woke up, grabbed a still unconcscious Tiger by his neck, and dragged him on a wooden crate, where Tiger woke up, and Geoffrey sighed in relief. After Titanic incident, Geoffrey parted ways with Tiger, and reunited with his owners, while Tiger reunited with his, but was soon imprisoned again when they were apprehended, caught, and sent to prison by Sam. Gallery P_t1twDy55U.jpg|Geoffrey and Tiger attack mice in the cargo hold. mPIgWgcHuNY.jpg|Geoffrey and Tiger in a cage. TLPnN6FO26U.jpg|Geoffrey threatens Tiger. 7Xj1BzN7wF4.jpg|Geoffrey saves Tiger. Trivia * Geoffrey shares his voice actor with his former major adversary, Fritz, the dog. * As Gertrude is apparently inspired by Tremaine, and Bernice and Hortense by Anastasia and Drizella, Geoffrey is apparently inspired by Tremaines' pet cat Lucifer, as both are big, fat, and evil pet cats of evil stepmothers and stepsisters of main heroines. However, unlike Geoffrey, Lucifer's fure is black instead of orange and he is much more villainous, as Geoffrey eventually abandons his hunt for mice, makes amends with heroes, and redeems himself, while Lucifer remains evil.